Feelings(Confession)
by Wayonist
Summary: Chap 1:BaeHoon(WinkDeep) Chap 2:GuanHo(Byeongaris) slight!Hyunbin /Produce 101 #Mnetgoblok


Chapter 01:JiYoung

Wayo present

Feelings

Cast: Park Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung, Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho

Supports Cast: Kwon Hyunbin

Rate: T

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

Warning: Typo(s), too complicated, etc.

Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

Park Jihoon,pelajar kelas 2-A,Produce 101 Senior Highschool.Salah satu pangeran sekolah tersebut bersama 2 temannya Bae Jinyoung dan Lai Guanlin.Mereka bertiga merupakan teman baik dari SD lagi.

Tapi ada saja yang tidak kena diantara mereka bertiga.Contohnya,G uanlin dan Jihoon yang sama sahaja seperti Tom and Jerry.Dan Jinyoung akan menjadi perantaraan mereka berdua dan menghentikan mereka berdua dari berantam.

Guanlin dan Jihoon itu seperti anjing dan kucing selalu saja beradu mulut dan ada saja yang tidak kena jika mereka berdua bersama.Sedangkan Jinyoung merasakan bahwa mereka berdua memiliki love-hate relationship dan mencoba untuk menyatukan mereka,sebenarnya dia memiliki perasaan terhadap Jihoon tapi dia berfikir bahwa Jihoon suka dengan Guanlin.

"Jihoon hyung sepertinya suka pada Guanlin,mereka akan terlihat cocok bersama..huh.."batin Jinyoung lemah dan berasa sedikit kecewa dan sedih.

Tapi Jinyoung tidak tahu sebenarnya Jihoon itu suka bukan cinta sama Jinyoung,dia ingin Jinyoung menjadi miliknya.Dia dan Guanlin seperti itu kerana dia tidak suka melihat Guanlin dekat - dekat dengan Jinyoung.

"Yakk Lai Guanlin berhenti memeluk Baejin seperti itu!Jauhi tanganmu dari dia!"jerit Jihoon apabila melihat Guanlin memeluk Jinyoung yang sedang asik membaca novelnya.

Suatu hari,Jihoon telah nekad untuk memberitahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Jinyoung.Waktu itu sedang jam istirahat,dia mengajak Jinyoung untuk makan bersama di rooftop memandangkan Guanlin sedang ada latihan untuk pertandingan basket yang akan datang tidak lama lagi.

Rooftop

"Jinyoung-ah.."panggil Jihoon yang berada disamping Jinyoung dengan wajah yang serius,"Hm.."balas Jinyoung menoleh pada Jihoon,jarang sekali dia mendengar temannya satu itu memanggilnya dengan nama 'jinyoung' biasanya dia hanya akan memanggilnya dengan 'baejin','young' ataupun 'bae'.Dari raut wajahnya seperti Jihoon ingin bicara sesuatu yang penting padanya.

"Huh..Jinyoung-ah,aku ingin memberitahu padamu sesuatu dan jangan memotongku okey?"

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk dan memberi peluang untuk Jihoon melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Baiklah,huh..Bae Jinyoung aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa ak-aku suka-ani cinta padamu dan aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku.Jadi..sudikah kau menjadi pacarku Bae Jinyoung?"jelas Jihoon lalu menatap iris Jinyoung dalam.

Terdiam,yah Jinyoung terdiam..terpaku kerana kata - kata Jihoon itu tadi.'Hyung cinta aku?'batinnya tidak percaya.Melihat Jinyoung yang hanya berdiam diri,Jihoon mulai putus asa.Yah dia berfikir bahwa mana mungkin Jinyoung menyukai orang sepertinya.

"Jinyoung-ah maaf..abaikan sahaja tentang barusan aku cakap-"

"Ya aku mau..aku mau jadi pacarnya hyung.."potong Jinyoung lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah.Sedangkan Jihoon sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri,apa dia tidak salah dengar?Jinyoung menerimanya?benarkah?apa dia tidak bermimpi?

"A-apa?"soalnya pada Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mah jadi kesal sama Jihoon."Ish..hyung ini kenapa sih..kan aku sudah bilang aku mau!"dengan wajah memerah entah kerana marah atau malu Jinyoung berkata lagi."Benaran?kamu mau jadi pacar aku bae?"soal Jihoon lagi,Jinyoung cuma angguk - angguk lalu memeluk Jihoon..menyorokkan wajahnya di dada Jihoon dan dibalas oleh Jihoon dengan erat,dia benar - benar gembira sekarang."Terima kasih Baejin-ah,aku mencintaimu"ucapnya lalu memberi kecupan dibibir Jinyoung."Aku juga..aku juga mencintaimu Jihoon hyung.."balas Jinyoung dan memeluk Jihoon dengan erat.

-TBC-

Hai para readers..ini ff pertama wayo,wayo suka lihat BaeHoon moments dan ini wayo bawa kan ff BaeHoon untuk para BaeHoon Shipper.

Pasti ada yang tertanya,ukenya yang mana satu dan semenya yang mana satu kan?itu di ff ni wayo pengen baejin jadi ukenya sebab mukanya itu maniskecil.

P/S: Udah baca jangan lupa beri feedback amah wayo yah..

Wayo@Wayonist;


End file.
